


Ponderous Things

by AliveAreWe_MatterAwareOfOurOwnExistence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveAreWe_MatterAwareOfOurOwnExistence/pseuds/AliveAreWe_MatterAwareOfOurOwnExistence
Summary: Literally just random bits and pieces that pop up now and again, with no guarantee of consistency inposting schedule, length, quality, or style. Basically just dumping a pile of thoughts into the void, and maybe they'll mean something to someone.





	Ponderous Things

**Author's Note:**

> This one can be read as between romantic partners, close friends, or maybe a deity and a disciple. Think of it as abstract art but words. The meaning is up to you. Leave comments if you want, I'd appreciate feedback, and I'd love to hear what meanings you come up with.

**"How do you know beauty? It's never been something I could name easily, and I don't know of anyone who can. "**

" _It is a mystery to me as well. I know what is beautiful to me, but beauty is subjective."_

**"Isn't it strange how it's hardwired into the human mind, that people have named it.... We know what is beautiful, and yet we have no idea what beautiful is?"**

" _A mystery indeed. Am I beautiful?"_

**"To me, you are as beautiful as the perfect morning spent in my favorite place, as beautiful as warmth of a cup of tea in between my palms. Am I beautiful?"**

_"To me you are as beautiful as the twisted corners of my mind where I store my most wonderful dreams, as beautiful as the strangest wonders of the world that bring me to curiosity unbound. Are you beautiful?"_

**"I don't rightly know. It is hard to see beauty without perspective, and one's perception of one's self can be warped quite easily with the lense of life. From what you say, I think that I must truly be beautiful, but from what I see, I can look upon naught but my flaws. Are you beautiful?"**

" _It is difficult to say. The axiom is 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder', but my eyes do enjoy deceiving me. A monster of shadow is simply a chair, a hand in the water is simply a branch. I think you must be telling the truth, since you have never lied to me before, so I surely am what you say, but to my eye I am truly monstrous. How can such contradictions occur?"_

**_"_ I don't know. "**

_" I don't know."_

_**"......"** _

_" Are we beautiful?"_

**_"..._ Maybe?"**

_"....."_

**" I think we must be, to be beautiful to each other. I know you. And you know me. I think that's enough, isn't it?"**

" _It_ _'s enough for me, my dear. Can I make you some tea?"_

**"Only if you will tell me all of you wondrous imaginings"**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through my nonsense! I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry if you didn't, but I can't make something that pleases everyone. I'll try to respond to comments, but life can be chaos sometimes so we'll see.


End file.
